


Prince's Knight

by wildcursive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, M/M, Silly puns, ignoct but its mostly implied, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcursive/pseuds/wildcursive
Summary: The boys don't have dates for Valentine's, so they spend the evening playing video games together instead. Ignis is unfairly good like he is at everything. Noctis tries to deal with his crush.Written for the FFXValentines exchange.





	Prince's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic was written for the FFXValentines exchange for @EmGamings on twitter who said they want something sweet and happy for the boys. Hope this works for you and you like it! The writing on Noctis' t-shirt if from shaymefulacpuns on tumblr and none of the AC stuff is probably accurate. Title and the whole Ignis is good at games thing were inspired by the recent King's Knight messages between the bros.

One thing that people don't know about Ignis is that he is actually great at video games. Noctis always delights in witnessing people finding out, even he is yet to find someone to demonstrate the same amazement as himself upon discovery. He might still be a bit mad about the whole thing, actually. But could anyone blame him? Not only is his adviser impeccable in every other aspect, he picks up everything from mobile games like King's Knight, to turn-based strategies, to arcade shooters with impressive (and slightly infuriating) ease.

“And it’s not beginner’s luck either,” he had told Prompto when the latter first witnessed Ignis' proficiency in their King’s Knight games. “It’s not that he wins all the time or anything, he just picks up the controller and is immediately into the thing and able to keep up with me, even if I have been at it for weeks.”

“Well, dude’s trained to be your strategist and weapons practice means good reflexes, why wouldn’t he be able to apply that stuff to games?” his friend reasons. He had been slightly dazed upon finding out, but taken the whole thing in stride, considering how in the early days of their acquaintance Prompto had been amazed, and vocally so, at pretty much all of Ignis’ skills, especially his cooking.  

Prompto is likely right, video games are nowhere near the top of the list of associations that most people would make with Ignis, but, looking at his skill set, it is not surprising that he would be good at them. Ignis doesn’t even care that much – it is not a favorite pastime for him like it is for Noctis and Prompto – he just joins in because he is nowhere near as uptight and dull as people around the Citadel might think.

Noctis is not actually mad about the whole thing. He just has a weird thing about the whole issue because, well… he has a thing about Ignis. He had just turned sixteen when he recognized the feelings he had for his adviser for the crush they were and with King’s Knight already being an established hobby for their group of four, finding other games to play together had been just natural progression. 

Maybe he forgot to invite Gladio and Prom the first time. Maybe he picked the game he had the most hours on so Ignis would be impressed with his knowledge and skill as Noctis showed him the basics and maybe he was disappointed when that guidance proved unneeded, even if the following co-op experience is one of his cherished memories – Ignis driven and concentrated but also showing open delight at every mission completed with stellar scores, hair falling slightly in his eyes and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows in that immaculate way he has. Maybe Noctis has also been mad about Ignis looking ridiculously attractive in any situation this whole time.

Mostly, he thinks, the whole thing is still an issue, because while he is embarrassed at his 16-year-old self’s idea of impressing his crush, Noctis hasn’t come up with anything better in the three years since then and Ignis has remained just as infuriatingly good-looking and good at everything.

* * *

This is how it comes up to Noctis’ first Valentine’s Day post-high school. It’s a good feeling, not having to dread walking down the halls to class first thing in the morning and having chocolates shoved into his face from every direction from people who would not even look him in the eye any other day of the year. While the Citadel will likely receive many boxes addressed to him, he’ll be able to get through those in his own time. And if he stays inside all day the press won’t be able to hound him about dates and girlfriends.

Said press would likely have a field day if they found out that neither the Prince, nor his three best friends – recently dubbed ‘Insomnia’s most sought after bachelor quartet’ to Prompto’s delight – have dates for the evening and instead plan to spend it gathered at Noctis’ apartment to play video games together. Noctis himself is resigned to another Valentine’s spent in Ignis’ company, but not in the way he would prefer.

He also doesn’t have the option to stay inside and avoid the reporters sent to his door, because he has a shift at the restaurant. Ignis is there to drive him to work and back to his apartment after, with Prompto and Gladio set to arrive a short while later. Noctis is ever grateful for his boss, who remains impassive as usual and only cares about the work he is doing. Stuck in the kitchen, he also doesn’t have to look at all the couples that have no doubt filled the place and think about never being able to go on a date like that, let alone with his advisor. Video games, Noctis reminds himself. He will have a great time finally getting together with all of his friends after weeks of mismatched schedules and meetings late into the evenings.

Ignis is already waiting by the time he clocks out. He is in his usual get up, but Noctis recognizes the white striped shirt under his coat as one of his ‘casual’ ones. He looks at himself in his work uniform and mentally goes through his closet for something at least comparatively decent to change into.

“We will have to drop by a shop, I am afraid, there is nothing left at the apartment to make dinner with,” Ignis says as they exit the parking lot.

“Specs, please, we are taking tonight off, all of us,” and he knows Ignis is probably the one who has worked himself closest to the brink these past few weeks. “You are not allowed to cook today, we are getting takeout. We’ll even get one of those veggie pizzas with the healthy crust,” he tries to appease when Ignis looks ready to voice his disagreement. He doesn’t promise that he will eat any of it, though.

The drive to his apartment is short, Ignis filling the silence with anecdotes from his afternoon at the Citadel, chuckling lightly at his own interjected puns, while Noctis loudly voices his disdain. At the apartment he tells the other man to stay put while he showers, he has cleaned up a bit in preparation for tonight.

By the time Noctis comes out, dressed in a nice pair of black jeans and one of his better-looking t-shirts, Ignis has settled on the couch, fiddling with his phone. His shirtsleeves are already rolled up.

“My favorite dessert is chocolate animousse?” Ignis reads out loud with a raised eyebrow. “I was under the impression it was the Tenebrean pastry I’ve been trying to recreate.”

“Prompto gave me this for my birthday, it’s from Assassin’s Creed,” Noctis answers, pointing at the familiar logo under the quote. “Animousse like the Animus, remember?” he explains. It was the game they played together that first time and though they have since moved onto other things, he hopes Ignis does.

“Ah, of course,” Ignis tries to suppress his delighted laugh, snorting ungracefully instead. Noctis makes a mental note to thank Prompto for the shirt again, he didn’t even think of this opportunity when he put it on.

He settles next to Ignis, both still chuckling. Noctis wants to kiss his stupid face.

Gladio and Prompto’s arrival saves him from any ill-advised actions. Chaos sets in until they manage to sort out the setup of the gaming systems, all the snacks that the two brought, and the elaborate pizza order. Gladio sets a six-pack on the coffee-table.

“Here, so you can all drown your sorrows about not having a date.”

“Last I checked, you were spending the night the same way as us, Big guy,” Noctis responds.

“Also, come on, dude, just a six-pack for all of us?” Prompto pipes in from where he’s going over Noctis’ disc collection.

“I might have a date for later,” Gladio responds, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “And you get tipsy off half a can of beer, Lightweight,” he says pressing a cold can to the back of Prompto’s neck to make him yelp before handing it to him.

“Gladio is right,” Ignis says. “We can’t allow ourselves to get intoxicated, especially today when we are apparently under more scrutiny from the media than usual.” He crack open his own can of beer and takes a large gulp nevertheless.

Their food has arrived by the time Prompto declares that the first game of the evening will be a shooter. They do several warm-up matches against the AI as a full team, munching on pieces of pizza during respawns, then a draw decides that it will be Gladio and Prompto teaming up against him and Ignis for the actual fun part. They win three out of five, the tie-breaker so hard-fought that when the victory screen pops up Noctis moves back from where he was sitting on the edge of the couch to sink against its back, wiping sweaty palms on his jeans. When he looks around his friends appear to be in the same position. They laugh at each other for getting so carried away. Noctis hasn’t felt this happy in a long while.

They finish the pizza and move onto the snacks while Prompto is busy wiping the floor with them in the next game, declaring himself the King of racing, while opening a second beer. Gladio tells him off for driving under the influence.

By the time they move onto fighting games, the atmosphere feels much more subdued. Noctis doesn’t feel himself drift off as Ignis and Gladio play against each other, Prompto’s gasps when someone lands a critical hit too quiet to bother him.

He wakes soon after. He is alone on the couch and he can only spot Ignis gathering empty boxes and cans around the room.

“Prom and Gladio?” he asks with a yawn.

“Gladio cited his ‘late date’, said he would drop Prompto off on the way, because he was slightly tipsy.”

“What about you?”

“I will be on my way soon too,” Ignis answers. “I just wanted to bring some order back into this chaos.”

“Okay, I’ll help you,” Noctis answers, suddenly awake and alert and maybe a bit bold. “But it’s still early, don’t leave yet.”

Together they put away all the trash and bring the living room close to its original order. A bright idea hits him and Noctis goes to rummage through his games before pulling out the same Assassin’s Creed they played that first time.

“Hope you remember how that goes.”

Ignis lets out a chuckle in response. “Of course.”

He sets up the co-op mode and shuffles through the character selection. Ignis has already selected his. The Courtesan again, Noctis notices.

“As beautiful as she is lethal. Capable of maintaining a low profile despite her otherwise note-worthy appearance,” he reads out loud from the description. “That why you always play her?” The question slips out in a mutter.

“No, Noct. I do not find myself attracted to a bunch of pixels, especially this one, you know-“

“No, I meant because of the resemblance,” Noctis interrupts.

The implications of his response finally catch up with his brain.

“Are you saying I’m beautiful, Noct?” Ignis’ voice sounds huskier and Noctis turns his head to face him, controller forgotten on his lap.

Ignis is smiling in that fond way he only very rarely does and there’s a sparkle in his eyes. Noctis can’t look away.

“I guess I am.”

The two courtesans facing each other, unmoving and forgotten on their screens, get mercilessly slain by the enemy team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
